


The Magic Of Forever

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner RPF, Thomas Brodie Sangster - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Funny, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content, True Love, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No! Absolutely not!" Thomas yelled as his parents looked at him with a no nonsense look. </p><p>"Yes you can and you will. The marriage will be announced formally in the morning." His father stated making Thomas turned away before he said something he'd certainly regret. </p><p>Thomas was getting married. But not just getting married. Being forced into an arranged marriage. The only thing he knows about his bride is that she's American. Everyone tells him that the details will be figured out later. </p><p>Baylee Johnson never saw it coming. </p><p>One day when getting home from school her parents drop the biggest bombshell in history. </p><p>She's getting married. </p><p>In an arranged marriage.</p><p>To a guy from Britain that she's never met. </p><p>And so begins the journey of the new meaning of forever....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 1

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 1

“NO! Absolutely not!”

Thomas yelled at his parents that looked at him with no nonsense looks. 

“Yes you can and you will.

The announcement will be released to the public in the morning.” 

His father stated as Thomas quite literally felt his entire world turn on its head. 

He was getting married. 

Not just married, but being forced to have an arranged marriage.

Apparently his family had a very trustworthy business associate in America that they had made a marriage contact with for Thomas and the associate’s daughter. 

And there was nothing that Thomas could do. 

Feeling like the room was suffocating him, he dashed out of the door and into the cool night air as he quickly unlocked his car and jumped into the driver’s seat before peeling away from the curb as he sped through the darkened streets. 

His breathing became erratic as he felt himself build into a panic attack.

A few minutes later he hastily pulled up to the curb outside of the one person he knew would be able to give the best advice. 

Staggering up the cold stone steps he pulled back his hand and let it land hard against the red wooden door in a loud bang. 

He continued to pound on the door like a psycho before it swung open and he stumbled inside as his best friend’s face turned into a shocked expression. 

Will Poulter had been friends with Thomas ever since they filmed the Maze Runner movie. 

With a kind soul and ever ready advice, Thomas often confided to Will about problems and situations.

“Thomas? 

What are you doing here? 

Its bloody 10 at night. 

Are you alright?”

Will asked as he rubbed a hand over his face desperately trying to rid the sleep from his eyes. 

Thomas stood there breathing heavily as his friend looked at him in confusion.

“I’m fucking being forced into an arranged marriage!”

The blonde shouted as Will’s eyes widened in surprise.

Taking a step back he gestured to the living room as Thomas followed quickly behind. 

“What the fuck? 

What are you talking about? 

Arranged marriage?

I didn’t think those happened anymore.” 

Will grilled as they both sat down across from each other. 

Thomas sank down low into the sofa cushions as he sighed in resignation.

“Apparently my parents have made a marriage contract with one of my father’s American business associates.

It’s an agreement that they came to when I was born.

Something about payment for a particularly important deal.

The only thing I fucking know about my bloody bride to be is that she’s American.”

He said as his voice shook with worry. 

Will leaned forward and studied his friend intently while he processed the extremely bizarre news that he just received. 

Finally he shook his head and met Thomas’s worried gaze. 

“Well, looks like you’re getting married.” 

He said simply as Thomas jumped up from the sofa and started pacing in front of the fireplace. 

“Well holy fuck! 

Isn’t there any fucking way for me to get out of this mess? 

I don’t want to get married, much less to someone I don’t know.” 

He yelled as Will sat back in his chair and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“That’s impossible I’m afraid.

It’s very old fashioned but in Britain, when an arranged marriage is forged it becomes permanent and absolute unless there is evidence of extreme circumstances that makes the court nullify the marriage. 

Let me said it again in the simplest terms. 

You’re getting married, Thomas.” 

 

Thomas raked a hand through his golden locks before dropping down on the couch in defeat. 

This night was just getting worse. 

He wondered what else could go wrong tonight. 

“You’re certain? There’s no loopholes?” 

He asked half-heartedly making Will shake his head firmly.

More than a little crestfallen, Thomas sighed and closed his eyes tightly wishing that he’d wake up from this twisted nightmare. 

 

“You know an arrangement of this magnitude will definitely be leaked to the media. 

I expect by tomorrow morning the announcement will be made official.

It’s only a matter of time until it turns into an all-out media frenzy.” 

 

Thomas’s eyes snapped open as he groaned in frustration. 

Of course it would get worse. 

Thoughts of how his fans and the public would take the news flashed in his mind as he sat in utter denial. 

He watched as Will got to his feet and made his way over as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“There’s nothing more you can do now, Tom.

I think you should go home and get some rest. 

You’ll need your energy for dealing with everything that’s going to happen in the morning. 

I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much help.

I’m afraid I’m rather inexperienced in anything to do with marriage, much less an arranged one.” 

Will said carefully as Thomas sighed heavily before giving a slight nod and rising once again as he headed for the door. 

“I guess you’re right. 

Thanks for listening, mate. 

I’ll let you know when I get more information. 

Perhaps this won’t be such a terrible thing after all.” 

Will nodded and said goodnight before closing the door behind him. 

Thomas stood on Will’s porch for a few moments digesting the new information before climbing into his car and driving the long way home. 

When he got home, the house was completely dark as he made his way to his bedroom. 

As soon as he closed his bedroom door, he smiled lightly at the fact that his childhood room always brought him much needed solace. 

After he had gotten ready for bed and gotten under the covers he realized that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

How could he sleep after all that happened tonight?

As he lay in the dark, his eyes suddenly lit up as he got an idea.

Grabbing his cell phone off of the bedside table, he dialed a number that he knew all too well. 

The phone rang six times before his favorite American answered.

“Hello?”

Dylan’s voice came in loud and clear making Thomas forget for a moment about the situation at hand. 

“Hey Dyl. What’s up?” 

He said as Dylan gave a laugh of disbelief. 

“Thomas, is it really you? 

It’s been fucking forever since you called.

How are you man?”

Thomas stayed silent for a moment before he blurt out an answer that caught Dylan completely off guard. 

“I’m getting married. 

Not just married though.

It’s an arranged marriage. 

I don’t even know the girl who I’m supposed to be marrying.” 

He rambled quickly as Dylan drew in a large breath before letting it out. 

“Well…That was unexpected. 

Color me surprised. 

What the fuck happened dude?” 

Dylan questioned as Thomas faintly heard what sounded like a T.V. in the background. 

“My parents happened. 

Apparently they made the marriage contract when I was born as payment for some big deal that they had done together.

I don’t really know any details. 

All I know is that she’s American.” 

Dylan sighed heavily before answering in a cautious tone. 

“Okay…So you’re getting married. 

That’s not always a bad thing.

It’s arranged but hey at least that makes it interesting. 

You know they say variety is the spice of life.” 

He said as he gave an awkward laugh making Thomas cringe at how awkward this conversation was getting. 

“This bloody terrible, Dylan.

What am I gonna do? 

Just marry the girl? 

I don’t even know who she is or how she feels about all of this. 

What happens if we don’t even like each other when we meet?” 

Thomas went on before Dylan stopped him mid-sentence. 

“Alright so you’re getting married. 

Big deal. 

At least she’s American.

You’ve been to L.A. a lot of times over the years. 

At least she’s from a culture you know about. It shouldn’t be too hard to adjust.

Maybe even after your married you’ll come live in L.A. and finally hang out with Ki and me.”

Thomas instantly felt a pang of guilt as he thought about how long it had been since he’d gone to visit his other two best friends. 

It had been months since they had seen each other and it made Thomas feel even worse. 

Silently mulling over his options, Thomas took a deep breath before responding. 

“Hopefully we can stay in Britain after we get married.

But maybe I can bring the girl and visit sometime.” 

He said as his voice became thick with emotion. 

The thought of leaving his home in Britain made him instantly feel sad. 

He already was having to give up his love life for the rest of his life.

But giving up his home too? 

It was too much for him to bear. 

He heard Dylan pause for a moment before a beep sounded on the other end. 

“Hey Thomas, look I gotta take this call.

It’s my producer calling about my filming schedule. 

Don’t worry too much. 

You’ll figure something out. Don’t give up just yet.”

Dylan said quickly before uttering a quick goodbye before the line went dead. 

Clicking the end button, he threw his phone on the bedside table before turning over on his side and hiding his face beneath the covers. 

“Well here goes nothing…” 

He said weakly before he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 2

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 2

It was a crisp fall afternoon in Michigan as Baylee John walked home from school.

Her iPod was blasting the perfect soundtrack for the moment as her thoughts drifted away into a sense of calm. 

Sighing she brushed a piece of her shoulder length red hair out of her face with her mitten covered hands and pulled her winter hat down tighter to keep out the chill. 

It was the end of another school day and Baylee was dreading going home. 

Her parents had told her that after the holidays they would be getting a divorce, making the Christmas spirit disappear almost completely. 

But she tried to hold on to what little hope was left of having a good Christmas. 

She smiled brightly as she thought of how maybe her parents finally got her the vintage typewriter that she had been asking for.

She hoped anyways. 

Ever since Baylee had learned to hold a pen, she had written stories. 

First they started small and grew into big beautiful other worldly adventures. 

She hoped that she would at least get some time to write up in her room without the sounds of her parents constant fighting. 

Her current story that she was working on was a love story where it will end in a happy ending. 

Because that’s exactly what she needed right now.

A happy ending. 

The house was quiet when she walked through the door which was strange because lately her house was never quiet. 

She quickly hung up her coat in the closet before cautiously making her way into the living room where she found both of her parents seated on the couch. 

Her mother gave her a gentle smile before her father gestured for her to sit down. 

“We have something we need to talk to you about, hun.”

Her mother said as she exchanged a look with her father. 

“Can it wait? I was just about to go work on my story.” 

She half pleaded, half whined. 

Her father shook his head firmly before gesturing again for her to sit. 

“No it can’t. 

And I think you better sit down before you hear what we have to say. 

And above all, Baylee I hope that you can listen and accept things with an open mind. 

Because your mother and I only have your best interest at heart.”

Baylee’s face contorted into a confused expression but just as she was about to ask, her mother cut her off and reached for her hand across the brown glass coffee table that sat between them. 

“Honey do you remember your father’s business associate Arthur Sangster? 

He’s been very influential in your father’ business negotiations. 

He’s also one of your father’s closest friends.” 

Baylee shook her head as she answered giving her parents both weird looks. 

“No I don’t. Am I supposed to?” 

She said as her father exchanged another look with her mother before sliding a red envelope across the table to her. 

“You need to read this in its entirety.

And understand that what will happen is permanent and very life changing.

We do believe that it will change your life for the better.” 

He said in a stern voice as she read over the long white paper inside. 

At first it all looked very old and official, with family crests and fancy writing. 

When she read it closer her heart stuttered in her chest as she clutched the paper hard in her palms. 

It was a marriage contract. 

But not just any marriage contract.

It was her marriage contract. 

To a boy named Thomas Brodie Sangster who apparently was from Britain. 

The paper fell from her hands as she jumped out of her seat and shook her head hard as tears began to prick her eyes. 

“No. No no no no. 

There’s no way I’m doing this.

I’m only 17. 

I don’t need to be getting married now.

This is fucking crazy.” 

She said as her voice started to raise a couple octaves. 

Her father stood and stalked over to her as he looked down at her with a look of anger. 

“You have no choice. 

You are to do as you’re told. 

This arrangement was sealed when you were born.

You are getting married. 

And it will be to Arthur’s son.”

He said as his voice barely contained the rage that had yet to break loose. 

Baylee looked at her father in disbelief before the tears started to fall in rivers down her pale cheeks. 

“But…I can’t do this. You can’t make me do this…”

She stuttered but to no avail.

“This is non-negotiable. 

And believe me it is very permanent.

Arthur sent a folder over with some information about his son. 

I suggest you read it carefully because he can and will become your husband. 

Tomorrow morning you will board a plane bright and early to fly to London where your fiancé and his family will be waiting for you. 

We will send the rest of your things after your married.”

He said as he finished with a glare. 

But it was too late. 

Baylee took off up the steps and flew into her room slamming the door hard behind her. 

Collapsing on her bedroom floor in a mess of tears, she sobbed endlessly thinking of how her life just crumbled to pieces.

She cried for hours until it was late into the night when finally her tears had dried up as she forced herself to admit defeat. 

Shakily rising from the floor she wiped at her eyes and started towards her bed. 

But she stood dead in her tracks when she spotted a manila folder laying on her bedside table.

Carefully taking wobbling steps over to her bed, she took the folder and laid it out before her. 

Then mustering all the courage that she had left, she opened it and was greeted with a beautiful sight. 

Big honey brown eyes. 

A tall boy with model like features and a blonde mop of hair resting on his head. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she read the name scribbled below the picture.

Thomas. 

Carefully shutting the folder, she took the picture out of its paper clip and gently rested it on her bedside table. 

As she drifted off to sleep she dreamt of the gorgeous yet mysterious boy named Thomas who she was about to marry.


	3. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 3

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 3

The next morning Baylee groaned as her mother shook her gently. 

Opening her eyes she blinked in the bright morning light as she looked down and realized that she was so tired from everything that happened and had ended up falling asleep on top of her bed while being fully clothed. 

Realizing that she wasn’t alone, she sat up slowly and saw that her mother was zipping up a large pink suitcase that was leaning neatly against her bedroom door. 

That was when she remembered. 

She was being shipped off to London today to meet her mysterious fiancé and his family.

Glancing over to her bedside table, her lips upturned into a small smile as Thomas’s big brown eyes smiled back at her. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

At least he was good looking. 

Her face scrunched up in a sour look as she thought of how she could’ve been marrying someone who was ugly. 

Brushing her auburn hair behind her ears, she smirked when she realized that she had completely tuned out her mother babbling all this time to her about how great her new fiancé and his family were. 

“And he’s tall too. 

Really tall.

Over 6 foot most definitely. 

He’s quite the catch. 

Recently he was rated as one of Britain’s most eligible bachelors. 

All the girl in the country fawn over him.

You’re really quite lucky that you’ve been chosen to marry him. 

I expect that you’ll have to adjust rather quickly to being in the spotlight what with him being famous and all.” 

Baylee froze before jumping to her feet. 

“Famous? 

What do you mean he’s famous?

I’ve never heard of him.” 

She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Her mother stopped fiddling with her new suitcase and slowly turned towards her with a shocked expression written all over her face. 

“You haven’t heard of Thomas Brodie Sangster?

He’s one of the most popular young adult actors in the world!

He just finished filming that new teen thriller.

Oh yes…What was it? 

Hmm…Oh that’s right! 

It was the Maze Runner movie.

It’s set to come out around your birthday I think.

Anyways I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised that you don’t know who he is. 

You never get out much and you’re always sitting in your room writing those silly stories.”

She said as she turned back to the suitcase.

Baylee stood stock still as she remembered something about a Maze Runner movie that all the kids in school were talking about.

She never had read the books but she had heard it was a good series. 

Walking over to her wooden dresser, she picked up her brush and started to work out the messy kinks in her hair. 

So her fiancé was famous. 

Well that was a shocker. 

She mulled over the idea as she tried to work out the details in her mind. 

After she had gotten dressed, she picked up her new suitcase and made her way downstairs where her parents were waiting for her. 

Giving them both a blank look, she leaned up against the railing as she waited for them to say something. 

Her father stepped forward first and tried to lean in to give her a hug, but she deflected it almost immediately. 

The man that she knew as her father was gone and in his place was a tyrant who forced her into a fate that she never asked for. 

He glared down at her before stalking off into the living room in a huff. 

Her mother wrung her hands as she looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Baylee. 

I didn’t think it would happen quite like this.

We really hoped that you would be excited to marry someone of such a high social standing.

I guess we’re just both disappointed in how badly you are taking the news. 

Please do try and straighten yourself out while on that plane because when you arrive in London you are NOT to bring shame onto this family. 

Do I make myself clear?” 

She finished giving her daughter the look that she knew all too well. 

Baylee felt tears prick her eyes before she closed them tightly and then opened them as she straightened her back and stood tall as she towered over the woman that she used to consider a mother. 

“I don’t give a fuck about your stupid rules and this God forsaken family.

And I couldn’t care less if this guy is rich and famous.

Because it doesn’t make any difference to me. 

Mark my words, I will never bring shame to your family because I never was part of your family.

Now if you excuse me, I have a plan to catch. 

Good riddance bitch.” 

She growled before flying out the door and down the steps to where a yellow cab was waiting in the driveway for her. 

Opening the cab’s door, she took one look back at the house where she used to live and vowed that she would never return as she climbed into the backseat and slammed the door hard. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she put on her game face as she promised herself and maybe even her soon to be husband that she would try her hardest to make the best of the new life that they fate had given her. 

The airport was bustling with activity as Baylee quickly made her way through the terminals until she reached the terminal where her plane would be leaving from.

She checked in with the attendants and handed over her suitcase but not before she took out her writing notebook and a pen and placed them in her arms. 

Nodding a thanks to the attendants, she took her seat in the black plastic chairs and looked out the window as she watched the planes coming and going. 

After a few minutes, the flight attendant’s voice came over the loudspeaker as they announced that the plane had arrived and it was time to begin boarding. 

Rising to her feet, she joined the long line of other passenger’s as they made their way through the gates and onto the plane. 

Quickly finding her assigned seat she sighed tiredly at the thought of how long the journey to Britain was going to be. 

When the plane took off, she found herself gazing out the small plane window at the morning sky and the clouds that surrounded them. 

She found herself smiling a little as she became excited for the new adventure that was about to begin. 

Opening up her notebook she clicked her pen and began to write. 

“This is how it all began…” 

She wrote as she began a new story about her journey into the mysterious and slightly frightening unknown.


	4. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 4

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 4

Thomas paced nervously at the baggage claim as he stood with his parents waiting for his new fiancé’s plane to arrive. 

Checking his phone he saw that it was 12:22 p.m.

Her plane was fifteen minutes late. 

Going to worst case scenario his mind ran wild as he thought of how maybe her plane might’ve gotten lost or crashed on its way over the ocean. 

That would be a bloody shame that’s for sure. 

He thought as he quickened his speed while he walking around the deserted area. 

His mother looked over at him and exchanged a look with his father before grabbing his shoulder and giving him a gentle look.

“You’re going to wear a bloody hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that. 

Don’t worry, love. 

Her plane will be here soon. 

I can tell you’re very excited to meet her. 

Trust me, your father and I are too.”

Thomas almost rolled his eyes but thought better of it as he watched his mother walk away. 

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans he kicked the ground in frustration before going to sit on the ledge of the bag carousel. 

Suddenly an announcement came over the loud speaker saying that the plane had arrived and would be unloading immediately. 

Thomas’s breath caught in his throat as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and made his way over to the terminal where his parents were already waiting. 

“Showtime…” 

He muttered as he watched the passengers exited and head over to the baggage claim. 

His parent’s hadn’t shown him any type of picture or given him any information on his bride to be so he gazed nervously through the crowds of people trying to figure out which one was her. 

Just as he was about to give up, he heard his mother shriek with joy and his father’s voice saying the usual greetings. 

Slowly Thomas made his way through the crowd over to where his parents were standing in front of a small girl with shoulder length red hair.

Suddenly she turned to face him and all rational thought left his mind. 

Her green eyes pierced through his soul as he stood in complete awe of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

He found himself wanting to kiss her plump pink lips and run his hands all over her silky skin. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother’s annoyed voice. 

“Thomas Sangster don’t be rude.

Say hello to your new bride Baylee.

Baylee, I apologize for my son’s behavior.

He’s not usually like this.” 

He watched as Baylee’s lips upturned into a small smile as she held out her hand for him to take. 

Quickly jumping into action, he took her hand in his larger one and held it tightly as he met her curious gaze. 

“Hello Baylee. 

My name’s Thomas.

It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

He stuttered out making his new bride titter with laughter. 

“Hi Thomas. It’s nice to meet you too.” 

She replied in a soft tone making Thomas’s heart skip a beat in his chest. 

Fantasies of what he wanted to do when they got a moment alone swirled around in his mind as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. 

Clearing his throat loudly, he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead making Baylee blush hard. 

His mother oohed and ahhed over his first display of affection as his father stepped forward and met both of their eyes. 

“Well love I’m sure you’re starving from your long flight. 

Let’s go out for brunch and you can tell us all about yourself.”

Both Thomas and Baylee nodded in understanding as Thomas slipped his fingers between her smaller ones and led the way out of the airport and into their family’s car. 

When they reached the restaurant, they were seated immediately much to Thomas’s relief. 

The sooner he got to sit down and chat with Baylee the better. 

He wanted to know everything about the American beauty that he was going to marry.

Once they sat down, they all ordered drinks before slipping into a casual conversation.

“So Baylee, what do you think of London?

I bet it’s incredibly different from America.” 

His mother asked as she sipped her orange mango cocktail.

Thomas watched as Baylee sipped her orange juice gingerly before meeting his mother’s eyes with a lovely smile. 

“I think it’s beautiful.

Much better than America.”

She said making his parents laugh and Thomas’s eyes widen slightly.

So she would rather be British.

That was a new one. 

He thought as a small smirk played on his lips. 

“And how are your parents? I haven’t seen them in many years.” 

His father asked making Baylee’s smile fade away completely. 

Leaning forward Thomas put his drink on the table before meeting her eyes. 

His father gave Baylee a questioning look as he raised his eyebrow, obviously wanting her to elaborate. 

“Are they not well? 

You seem rather upset.”

His father grilled as Thomas’s fist clenched tightly at how inconsiderate his parents were being. 

Baylee swallowed hard and meet his eyes as she tried to put on a brave face. 

But Thomas knew better. 

He could tell that she wasn’t alright at all. 

Deciding to talk to her later about it, he listened to her shaky answer as she meet his father’s eyes. 

“No they’re alright. 

This has just been a rough transition for me.” 

She said before dropping her gaze and suddenly becoming incredibly interested in a spot on the table cloth. 

His parent’s exchanged a look before his father gave her a small pat on the shoulder making her jump slightly. 

“Well I’m sure you’ll feel better now that you can spend time with Thomas. 

We have a lot planned for you two.

Today you’ll get to rest but tomorrow the planning for the wedding starts.

Be sure to come prepared for a long day.” 

He said as he gave both her and Thomas a look. 

Thomas decided that it was time to rescue his bride to be from further questioning as he quickly tried to direct the conversation away from her.

“Well I’m sure we can figure out everything tomorrow morning.

For now I’d love to get to know my beautiful bride to be.” 

Thomas said with a confident smile meeting Baylee’s eyes from across the table. 

He watched as she relaxed almost completely and shot him a grateful smile. 

Giving a little nod, he leaned forward and began the long journey of getting to know his bride. 

The clock had started ticking as both Baylee and Thomas felt the pressure from the start of the wedding planning. 

But both silently promised to each other that they would get through it for better or worse, together.


	5. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 5

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 5

After brunch the Sangster’s drove home to their gorgeous three story brick townhouse in the nicest neighborhood in all of London.

Walking up the front steps of the townhouse Baylee couldn’t believe her eyes. 

The house looked like something in an old movie with its large windows and white painted trim. 

Thomas squeezed her hand as he led her inside to a large foyer where they said goodbye to his parent’s before turning to face each other. 

It was the first time that they had ever been allowed to be alone together and Thomas was definitely going to make the most of it. 

Checking down the hall he made sure that his parents really were gone before pulling Baylee into his arms. 

Baylee was surprised at first but then relaxed as she clung to him tightly. 

They held each other for a few moments before Thomas leaned down and whispered softly in her ear.

“Welcome home, love. I’m so happy you’re here.” 

He breathed out as Baylee’s body began to shiver from the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. 

Her breath became slightly erratic as she nodded and lay her head on his toned chest. 

“Thank you. 

I’m happy to be here too. 

I didn’t think your house would be so big.” 

She whispered as she closed her eyes and relished in the sound of his heart beating steady in his chest.   
Thomas smirked as he gave her a little kiss on the top of her head before he pulled away and took both of her hands in his own.

“Well there’s much more to see. 

Come on, let me show you your new room.” 

He said as he started down the hall walking backwards so he could face her.

Baylee giggled as she watched him stumble slightly as he made his way through the twists and turns of the old house. 

“Why on earth are you walking backwards Thomas?”

Thomas smiled happily and sent a saucy wink her way.

“Because I finally have you here and I want to admire my fiancé’s alluring beauty.” 

Baylee’s cheeks blushed a lovely shade of pink making Thomas chuckle as he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. 

They came to a stop in front of door all the way at the end of the hall as Thomas came to stand in front of her. 

Reaching down, Thomas grasped one of her auburn strands and brushed it behind her ear before running his hand lightly over her cheek. 

She found herself leaning into his gentle touch as she listened.

“This my darling is your room.

And I really hope you like it and if you don’t it’s my mother’s fault seeing as how she decorated the entire thing.” 

He said as he opened the door and brought her into the room.

Baylee let out a gasp of shock as she took in the elegant and very regal room that was now hers.

Turning around in a circle she swiveled her head around in every direction as she took in the baby blue walls with white crown molding following the length of the room.

The floors were a dark mahogany hardwood that shined in the light that filtered through her large bay window overlooking the garden. 

The bed was grand canopy bed with white wispy curtains hanging down on either side.

Walking over to her new bed, she dipped her hands beneath the covers and smiled happily at how soft the sheets were. 

Baylee stood there completely entranced by the luxurious feel of the entire room as her smile grew wider. 

Thomas slowly walked over from the doorway and into the room as he made his way over to where his new fiancé stood. 

He was delighted by how she loved her new room. 

Silently saying a thank you to his mother, he approached his bride from behind until he stood directly behind her. 

Wrapping his arms around her small waist he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss right below her ear making her gasp and leaned back into his comfortable embrace. 

“I’m glad you seem happy about your new room, darling. Perhaps we can make use of that big bed on our wedding night…” 

He said with a smirk against her pale skin. 

Baylee blushed a thousand shades of red as she bit her lip at the thought of having a wedding night with Thomas. 

It was no secret that she was a virgin and that she had always been curious about sex and experimenting.

Thomas’s smile radiated pride as he knew that his little bride had yet to be touched by anyone, much less him. 

His heart pounded loudly in his chest and his lower regions started to awaken at the thought of taking her virginity for himself and how he would be the only one to ever to make love to her. 

Just as he was about to turn his bride to face him in his arms he jumped away from Baylee when his phone started to vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. 

“Shit…” 

He cursed loudly as he looked at the caller ID and recognized his manager’s name written across the screen.

Giving his new love an apologetic smirk he pressed the talk button and braced himself for more news about work.

“Hello?” 

He said in a slightly annoyed tone as he leaned against the door frame. 

“Thomas!

I need you to come down to my office immediately. 

It’s all over the news and internet that you’re getting married! 

Why didn’t you tell me?

Now we have to deal with a rather large media frenzy.” 

His manager Jackson yelled. 

Thomas winced at the loudness of the conversation and glanced over at Baylee who was sitting on the bed with a small smile gracing her lips. 

Meeting her eyes, he ran a hand through his hair before sighing and deciding to break the news. 

“Yes it’s true.

I am getting married.

My fiancé Baylee is now going to be living here. 

We’ll start damage control later.

For now I want to set Baylee up with around the clock security. 

I want your best men on the job. 

I want there to be absolutely no chance that she comes to any harm.”

He stated with his voice filled with authority. 

Jackson let out an aggravated sigh before finally answering. 

“We really need to worry about the media right now Thomas. 

Things are getting really rough and the fans aren’t reacting well to the news. 

This could become a very dangerous situation for both you and your fiancé if we don’t do some type of damage control soon.

The sooner the better really.

I was thinking we could set up an interview with that entertainment station that we worked with last week.

Perhaps if you explain it yourself, they’ll calm down a little.” 

Thomas groaned making Baylee get off the bed and come to stand behind him as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

Shooting her a grateful smile, he nodded and decided that sooner or later he was going to have to face the music. 

And it might as well be now.

“Alright I’ll do it. What do you need me to do?” 

Jackson let out a sigh in relief before he told Thomas the one thing he didn’t want to hear.

“Well, since the fans are upset about you marrying a girl that they don’t know anything about, I think you should bring your fiancé and have a joint interview.”

Thomas’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach as he glanced down at Baylee who was looking at him with concern shining in her green eyes.

“No. Absolutely not. 

There’s no way that I’m going to throw my fiancé to the sharks. 

She’s only just gotten here. 

She doesn’t need this right now. 

We both don’t need this right now.

I’ll do the interview and you will keep my fiancé out of this.” 

There was silence for a few moments on the other line before Jackson spoke up in a cautious tone. 

“Thomas, we really don’t have a choice.

If we don’t introduce her to the public now it’s only going to get worse.

Much worse. 

Her safety may be at an even greater risk if we don’t do this.

Please…Do the interview.” 

He pleaded making Thomas bang his head lightly against the door frame. 

He knew that his manager was right. 

If they didn’t introduce her soon, the fans would possibly take even more drastic actions. 

His mind flashed back to a couple of months ago when a crazed fan had breached his security and had broken into the house in the middle of the night. 

He shuddered as he remember how frightened they all were. 

Thankfully that fan was serving out some time in jail for what she did but he couldn’t help but think that it could happen again. 

He felt a small hand squeeze his arm lightly before taking his larger one and threading their fingers through his.

Looking down he saw that Baylee had leaned in to him and was now clutching his hand tightly in a small act of comfort. 

Standing up a little straighter Thomas knew what he had to do to keep his beautiful bride to be out of any harm. 

“Alright we’ll do it. When and where?” 

He said as he could practically hear Jackson smiling. 

“Tomorrow.

At noon in the studio downtown.

Hair and wardrobe starts at 11:45 so be there early.

I’m really sorry about all this. 

I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He heard him say before the line clicked and became dead. 

Turning to look at Baylee he sighed and leaned in so his forehead rested against her own. 

“Welcome to the famous life, love.” 

He said before took her in his arms and clung to her for dear life as all the possible situations for tomorrow ran through his mind. 

Although there was one thing that he knew for sure. 

Baylee was about to get a crash course in being famous.

Whether or not she could handle it, was a different story.


	6. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 6

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 6

The mood was tense after Thomas broke the news to Baylee that they were going to the studio tomorrow for an interview. 

Thomas was at a loss of how he could lighten the unnerving atmosphere until an idea as simple as can be came to him. 

Getting up and racing out of his office, he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the door of Baylee’s room. 

Lightly knocking three times, he waited until he heard her answer before opening the door and stepping into the dimly lit room. 

He was disheartened when he saw that Baylee had all the lights off and was sitting on her window seat looking unhappily out at the rain. 

Carefully he made his way over to where she sat and called her name softly.   
“Baylee love, are you alright? 

You don’t look so happy.”

He said as he took the seat next to her. 

Baylee looked away from the window for a moment to try and focus on his words. 

“Oh I’m alright.

I just have a lot on my mind.” 

She said so softly that Thomas almost didn’t hear her. 

Gently he took both of her hands and pulled her up onto her feet as she gave him a questioning look. 

“Good because we’re going out. 

You have barely seen any of London yet and I think it’s time to get you out of this bloody room.” 

He stated as he walked them out of the room and down the hall before descending the stairs to the foyer. 

Baylee stuttered protests but to no avail. 

“Nope. 

You may not stay home and wallow in self-pity. 

You are going to come with me and take a walk. 

Perhaps if you perk up a bit I’ll take you to the place I go when I’ve had a stressful day.” 

He said with a glint of understanding in his eyes. 

Baylee had nothing to say to that so she merely just stood in the middle of the foyer where he left her. 

Taking out a coat from the coat closet, Thomas put it on and buttoned it before turning to his fiancé and handing her one as well. 

“That coat that you brought with you will hardly keep you warm in this nasty weather. 

You can wear one of mine until we get you one of your own.” 

Baylee decided to go along with whatever plans he had for her as she slipped the larger coat on and attempted to button the buttons. 

Thomas tsked and shook his head before he moved her hands away and started buttoning her coat himself. 

She watched as his long fingers nimbly buttoned each gold button until he came to her neck where he brushed his fingers lightly against her skin.

His touch sent shivers across her skin before he abruptly moved it away with an intense look. 

“Can’t have my fiancé catching a chill on the first day that I have her.” 

He whispered before he took her hand and led her out onto the rainy London streets. 

Baylee coughed and pulled her hood over her head as they walked briskly down the sidewalk and into the throng of people from all over the world. 

“Come on love, keep up.” 

He chided as they hurried through the streets and into downtown before Thomas brought them to a stop in front of what looked like a large department store. 

Pointing to the sign that hung above the store, he gave her a brilliant smile making her heart warm in her chest. 

“This darling, is Harrods.

The best shopping and dining store in all of London. 

I often go here to get out of the house and have lunch when I’ve had a bad day.” 

Thomas said as he led her through the doors and into what looked like a huge grocery store. 

There were people everywhere as Baylee and Thomas quickly blended into the crowd as they made their way over to one of the counters. 

Taking a seat at the counter, Thomas beckoned for the server and placed their order. 

“We’ll have two ham and cheese sandwiches on croissants and two breakfast tea’s to go please.” 

He said before he turned and glanced down at Baylee who was taking in the sights of the beautiful building. 

“This place is so big. And beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it in my life.” 

She murmured making Thomas glance around before nodding and giving her a small smile. 

“I suppose it is quite a sight to see isn’t it?” 

He remarked right before the server came back with their orders.

Thomas gave a nod of thanks before he placed a sandwich in front of her along with a steaming hot cup of tea. 

Baylee’s stomach rumbled as she suddenly was reminded of how she didn’t get a chance to eat today before she arrived.

“Thanks.” 

She simply said before she dug into her food with a ravenous appetite. 

Thomas watched happily as she ate everything on her plate plus drank all of her tea. 

When she finished she sighed in happiness before turning and taking his hand. 

“Thanks for taking me here, Thomas. 

This really was a good idea. 

I’m sorry I’ve been a little down today.

It’s a really big deal moving to a new country and getting engaged to a guy I barely know.

I promise to try harder to be happier.” 

Thomas studied her face as he noted every inch and every crevice. 

He found it was easy for him to memorize all of her delicate features. 

“You’re welcome love.

Now I think we should walk around and browse the shopping selection here before we head back for the night. 

I could do with a little retail therapy myself.” 

Baylee’s eyes lit up at the idea of shopping in the fancy store as she nodded excitedly. 

“Well come along then, my little love.” 

He said with a chuckle as he took her hand and disappeared into the crowd.


	7. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 7

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 7

Later that evening Baylee sat amidst hundreds of little bubbles as she soaked in her new claw foot tub thinking about all that had happened that day.

As she rubbed scented body wash all over her pale skin, she smiled when she thought back to when they went shopping at Harrods; and how Thomas practically bought out the entire store. 

She was now the happy owner of two large walk in closets full of the latest clothes, one large closet for shoes and a dressing room full of every type of jewelry and makeup than she ever could’ve imagined. 

Baylee definitely was grateful about everything that Thomas and his parents had done for her thus far. 

Thomas was turning out to be a very kind and generous fiancé which made her smile with happiness as she bathed in the candlelight. 

But those happy thoughts soon melted away as she thought back to her long journey and awkward arrival. 

Sinking down beneath the surface of the water, Baylee shut her eyes tightly as she relished in the complete silence. 

How the hell did I end up here? 

She thought as she became attuned to the little splashing noises her body made when it glided through the water. 

And how did she end up with Thomas, who although he was very kind; she knew he wasn’t completely happy with being forced into a marriage with her either. 

Rising back out of the soapy water, she pulled the plug and set it on the side of the tub before she stood and stepped out onto the plush white bath mat before reaching for a silky soft towel that was monogrammed with her name on them. 

Proceeding to dry herself off, Baylee began to brainstorm of different ways that she and Thomas could get to know each other and create a bond between them. 

Just as she slipped into her pink satin robe, Baylee caught the sound of her phone ringing in the next room making her pad out of the bathroom and over to where it rested on her nightstand. 

Seeing that she had a text message, she quickly opened it and sucked in a deep breath when she realized that it was from Thomas a few doors down. 

She scanned over the message before hurriedly writing out a response. 

Thomas: “Hello love. Want to come over to my place for a bit?”

Baylee blushed a deep crimson as she hit the send button. 

Baylee: “I thought we weren’t allowed to go into each other’s rooms at night…”

A few seconds later her phone pinged again with a new message.

Thomas: “Well yes, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them.” *winking smiley face*

His text sent shivers down her spine and she doubted that they were from being cold as she contemplated whether or not she should break the rules on her first night. 

Finally with a little sigh of defeat, a smirk appeared on her lips as she typed out another response. 

Baylee: “Okay. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

She said before she hit the send button and threw her phone on her bed before quickly slipping her robe off and changing into a pink lacey nightgown that came down to just above her knees. 

The top of the nightgown was low cut and showed off a good amount of her ample cleavage. 

Spraying on a little bit of designer perfume and brushing her hair so it fell gently cascading off her shoulders, she took one more look in the mirror as she smiled proudly. 

The girl, no woman; that was staring back at her was completely different from the wallflower high school girl that had been there only a night before. 

Carefully slipping out the door and down the hall, she came to a stop in front of her fiancés bedroom where her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Thomas lying in bed waiting for her. 

She didn’t knock but opted to open the door unannounced as she stepped into the dimly lit room where she found that Thomas was sprawled on top of his bed reading over what looked like a scheduling book. 

But as soon as he looked up and saw her the book fell from his hands before he quickly made his way over to where she stood and looked down at her with a look full of lust and wonder. 

“Baylee…”

He whispered right before he bent down and leaned his forehead against her while pulling her flush up against his body. 

“Good evening Thomas.” 

She said simply as she rubbed her nose lightly against his making a smile grace his thin lips. 

Locking eyes with her for a moment he contemplated his next move before gently placing a small kiss behind her ear making her gasp with surprise. 

“You look exquisite tonight, my love.

What might I ask have I done to deserve all this?

I can’t help but think I’m the luckiest man in the world right now with such a beautiful woman standing in front of me.” 

Baylee blushed at his words and went to look away but found that she couldn’t as his big brown eyes captivated her complete attention. 

“I’m sure you’ve seen many beautiful women before me.” 

She whispered making him pull back and to look down at her with a look of concern.

“Not as many as you think, love.

I’m not the type of man to have relationships that don’t mean something to me.

I assure you that you are the prettiest and dare say it sexiest woman that I have ever seen in my life.” 

He murmured as one of his hands trailed down to the hem of her nightgown and the other slipped into her hair as he pulled her close so that she was just centimeters away from his lips.

Seconds later Baylee gasped as his lips planted firmly on her own. 

She felt herself become weak and was thankful that he was practically holding her up as she shared her first kiss with her future husband.

Never before had she been kissed. 

And never again will she ever be kissed by anyone else but her husband whose lips molded so perfectly to her own. 

Thomas started walking back until his legs hit the bed and he collapsed down onto the soft sheets pulling her down on top of him.

Deepening the kiss Thomas’s body whirred to life as his growing hard on pressed against his boxers. 

Baylee blushed when she felt his cock near her panty clad entrance for the first time. 

Thomas pressed himself against her making her core wet and ready for him. 

His hands pulled up the hem of her nightgown and slipped down into her lacey underwear coming to cup her round bottom as she moaned into his mouth. 

Then ever so subtly his hands slinked up her pale skin under they reached her bare breasts as he gave her nipples a firm pinch making her buck hard against him.

He took each breast into his large hands and weighed it gently before squeezing them against his palms. 

Their hot breaths fanned across their kisses as they frantically explored each other. 

All too soon, Thomas pulled back breathing hard before giving a light smack to her bottom and pulling her up onto her feet. 

Leaning down he gave her one more kiss as his lips lingered on her own. 

“Goodnight Baylee.” 

He whispered in her ear as he brushed back her now sweaty and matted hair off of her forehead.

“Goodnight Thomas. And thank you.” 

Thomas’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched his soon to be wife step away from him and turn towards the door. 

At the last moment she turned back to face him with a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. 

“For my first kiss.” 

She said before she made her exit out of his bedroom and into her own leaving a stunned and elated Thomas thinking thoughts of love and devotion as he touched his lips gently before his hand fell to his side.

“You’re welcome.” 

He whispered before he crawled into bed and let sleep overtake him once again.


	8. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Really sorry that the updates have been so slow. I don't mean for them to be. I just have a lot going on in real life too. So, please be patient because the chapters will always come.

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 8

Baylee closed her eyes as Dottie the studio’s makeup artist applied concealer and eyeshadow to the lids of her eyes.

She could hear Thomas chatting with his own makeup artist through Dottie’s insistent babbling.

Dottie finished with her lids before giving her shoulder a nudge.

“Open your eyes.”

She said as she added a thick coat of mascara on her long lashes.

“Now don’t rub your eyes when you’re on camera or you’ll take your eyeshadow and mascara right off and you’ll look like a hot mess.”

Dottie drawled as Baylee gulped and nodded.

She felt a large hand slip around her own as she looked over at Thomas who was giving Dottie a playful look.

“Don’t scare my fiancé Dot. She’ll be just fine I know it.”

The woman now known as Dot looked doubtful but finally nodded before applying a rouge lipstick to Baylee’s lips.

“I hope you’re right…”

Baylee whispered making Thomas’s lips pucker in distaste.

“Of course I’m right. I’m always bloody right.”

He said making both Baylee and Dot burst out laughing.

A few minutes later Thomas and Baylee stood in the wings offstage as they listened to the news reporter introduce the segment.

Thomas dropped a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and leading her out on stage.

The crowd went wild as Thomas smiled and waved before he led her over to her seat and took the seat next to her.

The tall blonde reporter dressed impeccably in a three piece suit shook their hands and started the interview.

Baylee remembered Thomas’s agent telling them about how the reporter’s name was Olivia Ross and she was a tough nut to crack.

Thomas had expressed concern about the reporter’s behavior last time he had sat down for an interview with her.

And as she looked out over the audience she could tell that the fans weren’t exactly thrilled either.

Mrs. Ross gave Baylee a once over before setting her sights on her fiancé.

“Hello Mr. Sangster! It’s a pleasure to have you join us this morning. And this must be your lovely fiancé. Please tell us all about your new engagement.”

Thomas turned and gave the woman a brilliant smile before meeting Baylee’s eyes.

“Yes thank you for having us.

The beautiful lady sitting beside me is my fiancé Baylee Johnson.

She’s come to live with me all the way from America.

We got engaged about two days ago and the wedding will be scheduled for three weeks from now.

We’re both hoping for a smooth transition from being engaged to married life.”

He said as he gave Baylee’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

The reporter’s eyebrows shot up as she merely glanced at Baylee before turning back to Thomas with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Three weeks?

That’s awfully soon isn’t it?

Don’t you think you should have more time to consider all your options?

I mean it was only three months ago that you ended your engagement with Ms. Kaya Scodelario.”

Baylee’s heart dropped out of her chest and into her stomach as she gave Thomas a confused look but found that he was staring down at the floor.

“Thomas? What is she talking about?”

She asked slowly as Thomas shook his head and avoided her gaze.

“My engagement with Kaya is old news, Mrs. Ross. I’d appreciate it if we could talk about something else.”

He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he looked back and forth between Baylee and the reporter who was enjoying this awkward moment all too much.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she swallowed hard wishing that she could just sink into the floor away from the nasty reporter and away from her fiancé who had lied about everything.

She definitely felt like coming here had been a terrible mistake as she listened to the interview go on.

Mrs. Ross said nothing but nasty things about her and Thomas’s relationship and practically sang praises of Thomas’s ex.

When the interview was over, Baylee rushed out of her seat and into the wings of the curtains before disappearing back stage.

Thomas angrily made his way over to Olivia and grabbed her firmly by the arm pulling her into a secluded corner.

“That was completely unnecessary Mrs. Ross and if you even think that I’ll ever do an interview with you again you are sadly mistaken.”

Olivia just smiled and pulled her arm from Thomas’s grasp as she tapped her pen against her reporting pad.

“It’s all in a day’s work Mr. Sangster. I’m sure you understand.”

Thomas knew that fighting with Olivia was only giving her more ammo in the story that was sure to make headlines.

“Fucking hell…”

Thomas cursed under his breath as he stalked backstage only to find no sign of his fiancé or anyone else for that matter.

His heart pounded in his chest as he searched frantically for his bride to be but only came up empty.

Collapsing in his makeup chair he suddenly spotted a small hand written note taped to Dottie’s makeup stand.

Pulling it free his brows furrowed as he read every word.

_**Thomas,** _

_**I need space.** _

_**Don’t try and find me because I’m with Dottie.** _

_**I won’t be coming home tonight.** _

_**-Baylee** _

Crushing the note up in his palm he proceeded to throw it against Dottie’s makeup stand before rising to his feet and heading home.

He knew that he should’ve told Baylee about his relationship with Kaya but all he was trying to do was protect her from the harsh details and publicity and try and make a new start for him and his bride to be.

Because all he really wanted was to start over and live as happy of a life that he could without the darkness of the past looming over them.

But now he found himself alone as he made his way out to the limo that was waiting for him.

Sliding onto the leather seats he closed the door and vowed that someway, somehow he would make it up to Baylee and ensure that they would have the best life that he could provide for them.

But as the rain fell down onto the foggy streets of London, he could only hope that he’d get a chance to make things right with Baylee before she disappeared from his life for good.

 


	9. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 9

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 9

Baylee closed her eyes as Dottie the studio’s makeup artist applied concealer and eyeshadow to the lids of her eyes. 

She could hear Thomas chatting with his own makeup artist through Dottie’s insistent babbling. 

Dottie finished with her lids before giving her shoulder a nudge. 

“Open your eyes.” 

She said as she added a thick coat of mascara on her long lashes. 

“Now don’t rub your eyes when you’re on camera or you’ll take your eyeshadow and mascara right off and you’ll look like a hot mess.” 

Dottie drawled as Baylee gulped and nodded. 

She felt a large hand slip around her own as she looked over at Thomas who was giving Dottie a playful look. 

“Don’t scare my fiancé Dot. She’ll be just fine I know it.” 

The woman now known as Dot looked doubtful but finally nodded before applying a rouge lipstick to Baylee’s lips.

“I hope you’re right…” 

Baylee whispered making Thomas’s lips pucker in distaste. 

“Of course I’m right. I’m always bloody right.” 

He said making both Baylee and Dot burst out laughing. 

A few minutes later Thomas and Baylee stood in the wings offstage as they listened to the news reporter introduce the segment. 

Thomas dropped a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and leading her out on stage. 

The crowd went wild as Thomas smiled and waved before he led her over to her seat and took the seat next to her. 

The tall blonde reporter dressed impeccably in a three piece suit shook their hands and started the interview. 

Baylee remembered Thomas’s agent telling them about how the reporter’s name was Olivia Ross and she was a tough nut to crack. 

Thomas had expressed concern about the reporter’s behavior last time he had sat down for an interview with her. 

And as she looked out over the audience she could tell that the fans weren’t exactly thrilled either. 

Mrs. Ross gave Baylee a once over before setting her sights on her fiancé. 

“Hello Mr. Sangster! It’s a pleasure to have you join us this morning. And this must be your lovely fiancé. Please tell us all about your new engagement.” 

Thomas turned and gave the woman a brilliant smile before meeting Baylee’s eyes. 

“Yes thank you for having us.

The beautiful lady sitting beside me is my fiancé Baylee Johnson.

She’s come to live with me all the way from America. 

We got engaged about two days ago and the wedding will be scheduled for three weeks from now. 

We’re both hoping for a smooth transition from being engaged to married life.” 

He said as he gave Baylee’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

The reporter’s eyebrows shot up as she merely glanced at Baylee before turning back to Thomas with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

“Three weeks? 

That’s awfully soon isn’t it?

Don’t you think you should have more time to consider all your options?

I mean it was only three months ago that you ended your engagement with Ms. Kaya Scodelario.” 

Baylee’s heart dropped out of her chest and into her stomach as she gave Thomas a confused look but found that he was staring down at the floor. 

“Thomas? What is she talking about?” 

She asked slowly as Thomas shook his head and avoided her gaze. 

“My engagement with Kaya is old news, Mrs. Ross. I’d appreciate it if we could talk about something else.” 

He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he looked back and forth between Baylee and the reporter who was enjoying this awkward moment all too much. 

She felt tears prick her eyes as she swallowed hard wishing that she could just sink into the floor away from the nasty reporter and away from her fiancé who had lied about everything. 

She definitely felt like coming here had been a terrible mistake as she listened to the interview go on. 

Mrs. Ross said nothing but nasty things about her and Thomas’s relationship and practically sang praises of Thomas’s ex. 

When the interview was over, Baylee rushed out of her seat and into the wings of the curtains before disappearing back stage. 

Thomas angrily made his way over to Olivia and grabbed her firmly by the arm pulling her into a secluded corner. 

“That was completely unnecessary Mrs. Ross and if you even think that I’ll ever do an interview with you again you are sadly mistaken.” 

Olivia just smiled and pulled her arm from Thomas’s grasp as she tapped her pen against her reporting pad. 

“It’s all in a day’s work Mr. Sangster. I’m sure you understand.” 

Thomas knew that fighting with Olivia was only giving her more ammo in the story that was sure to make headlines. 

“Fucking hell…” 

Thomas cursed under his breath as he stalked backstage only to find no sign of his fiancé or anyone else for that matter. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he searched frantically for his bride to be but only came up empty. 

Collapsing in his makeup chair he suddenly spotted a small hand written note taped to Dottie’s makeup stand. 

Pulling it free his brows furrowed as he read every word. 

Thomas, 

I need space. 

Don’t try and find me because I’m with Dottie. 

I won’t be coming home tonight.

-Baylee

Crushing the note up in his palm he proceeded to throw it against Dottie’s makeup stand before rising to his feet and heading home. 

He knew that he should’ve told Baylee about his relationship with Kaya but all he was trying to do was protect her from the harsh details and publicity and try and make a new start for him and his bride to be. 

Because all he really wanted was to start over and live as happy of a life that he could without the darkness of the past looming over them. 

But now he found himself alone as he made his way out to the limo that was waiting for him. 

Sliding onto the leather seats he closed the door and vowed that someway, somehow he would make it up to Baylee and ensure that they would have the best life that he could provide for them.

But as the rain fell down onto the foggy streets of London, he could only hope that he’d get a chance to make things right with Baylee before she disappeared from his life for good.


	10. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 10

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 10

It had been three hours since Bayley had left in a fit of tears with Dottie. 

As soon as the other woman saw Bayley’s reaction to the interview, she had suggested that they go to a nearby coffee bar and blow off some much needed steam.

Bayley had left a note for Thomas and though a part of her felt bad about leaving him at the studio, she was still hurt from him not telling her about his ex-fiancée.

She had decided that she needed a few hours away from him so she could pull herself together again before she went home that evening. 

So that was how she found herself sitting across from her new friend drinking an s’mores flavored latte at a coffee bar in the middle of London. 

As she listened to Dottie ramble about her job at the studio and the comings and goings about different celebrities, Bayley couldn’t help but think that maybe Thomas had a good reason for not telling her about his relationship with Kaya. 

She didn’t know much about Kaya except that she had starred in The Maze Runner movie alongside Thomas. 

Questions ran through r mind as she wondered what his mysterious ex fiancée was like and what had broken them up. 

To call off an engagement in Hollywood was a serious thing and from what Dottie told her, that whatever had ended their relationship was something big. 

Now as she sipped her frothy drink, she tried to calm herself as best as she could. 

She had been in a sobbing fit when she left the studio, but as soon as she had climbed into Dottie’s beautiful classic car; she knew that she was going to be okay. 

It was getting to be around lunchtime when Dottie got a call on her phone which caused panic to flair in Bayley’s chest. 

“Yes, she’s right here. Don’t worry love, she’s safe here with me. Yes you can meet her here in a few minutes. Alright. I’ll be sure to tell her. Bye Mr. Sangster.” 

AS soon as Dottie had hung up the phone, Bayley practically pounced on the woman. 

“Was that Thomas? What did he say? Is he mad? Is he coming here?”

She babbled nervously until Dottie raised one manicured finger up in the universal sign for just a minute. 

Once she was sure that Bayley had calmed herself enough to speak rationally, she spoke in a soothing tone. 

“Yes that was Thomas. He was quite worried about you when he couldn’t find you at the studio. He had found your note and immediately got my number from the studio manager. He was calling to ask if you were here and if you were alright to which I told him yes to both questions. I told him that he can come here and take you home so you both can sort out this bloody mess you’ve gotten yourselves into. As much as I’ve had a lovely time with you here, I do think it’s time I return you back to your fiancé. He sounded utterly exhausted from everything and I know you two working this tiff out will calm the both of you. Now drink your coffee and get ready because he’ll be here any minute now.” 

Bayley dropped her head in shame as she thought of how worried Thomas must’ve been when he couldn’t find her. 

Knowing that it was wrong of her to leave without him, she knew that she had to apologize for her behavior or they’d never get to their wedding day. 

She was getting married in less than two weeks and the clock had started ticking for her and Thomas to get to know each other before they became husband and wife. 

Taking the last sip of her coffee, she pushed the mug forward and gave a grateful smile to her new friend. 

“Thank you Dottie for taking care of me. I really appreciate it. I better go wait outside for Thomas. I’m sure he’s going to want to go home right away.” 

Dottie nodded and shooed her away from the table and watched her as she made her way to the edge of the sidewalk where she bundled herself tightly to keep out the chilly wind. 

A few moments passed and a black SUV came to a stop in front of her as Thomas rushed out and enveloped her in a bear hug that lifted her off of her feet. 

“Oh thank god! I was so worried about you love. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.” 

He pleaded as he pulled away and helped lift her into the backseat. 

As soon as they buckled themselves in and the car pulled away from the curb and out into traffic, Thomas turned to her with a sad expression. 

“Bayley I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Kaya. I just thought that I would tell you after we were married so it would be less complicated. Kaya and I have been over for months and it was stupid of us to get together in the first place. She was a nice girl and a good friend, but we just couldn’t make it work and now the news and gossip has labeled us as hating each other. Kaya’s still my good friend and we had agreed that breaking up would be better than staying in a relationship that didn’t work. I’ll even see if I can set up a dinner or something where we can all sit down and she can explain more if you would like it. Just please sweetheart, don’t give up on me…” 

He said as his voice cracked with emotion. 

Tears had filled in her eyes as she instantly felt bad about leaving him and making a big deal out of something that obviously was anything but. 

“I’m so sorry Thomas. I thought that you didn’t tell me because you still wanted her. Please forgive me.” 

She whispered making Thomas’s eyes widen in surprise.

Reaching over he took her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back as he spoke next to her ear. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for love. It’s me that made the mistake, not you. How about we just put this all behind us and enjoy a nice evening at home together? I vote for ordering dinner and cuddling while watching a movie.” 

Letting out a little giggle, she held onto her fiancé tight as she buried her face in his chest. 

“That sounds like a plan, Mr. Sangster.” 

Thomas let out a laugh and pulled back so she could see the mischievous smirk that appeared on his face. 

“Good because it wasn’t a choice, soon to be Mrs. Sangster.” 

As they continued to banter back and forth, Bayley felt herself ease back into being with Thomas and knew that no matter where she went, he would always be by her side.


	11. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 11

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 11

The next morning Baylee slept peacefully in Thomas’s arms as he held her tightly to his chest. 

They had spent all evening together and had eventually fallen asleep in Thomas’s bed for the night. 

A knock sounded on the door as both of them jumped and scooted away from each other while Thomas tried to find his shirt and Baylee tried to find her skirt. 

“Just a minute!” 

Thomas croaked, his voice still filled with sleep. 

“Thomas Sangster I know you have her in there with you. Now please open up this door so your father and I can have a word with both of you.” 

His mother’s voice said from behind the locked door. 

Thomas let out a string of curses as he pulled on his shirt and made that Baylee was properly dressed before he opened the door and watched as his parents came into the room. 

“Had a good time, did we?” 

Mr. Sangster said as he eyed the two of them before exchanging a look with his wife. 

Both Thomas and Baylee hung their heads as soon as they realized they had been caught red handed. 

But neither of them expected what had happened next. 

Mrs. Sangster sighed lightly before she and her husband started chuckling as Thomas looked at them like they had gone mad.

“What has gotten into you two? Aren’t you mad that you found us in bed together?” 

He questioned as he placed his hands on his hips making Baylee bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

“Darling the reason we came to have a word with you two is because we both wanted to apologize for our previous cautious and resentful behavior. Both your father and I feel awful about being so quick to judge Baylee before we even had a chance to know her.”

His mother said as her eyes softened at the sight of the young strawberry blonde that was practically hiding behind her son. 

“Baylee, please let us welcome you into our home and forgive us for being so…unpleasant. We only were trying to be protective of Tom but apparently we overdid it a tad too much.” 

Mr. Sangster said as he crossed the room and held out a hand in her direction. 

Baylee looked through her lashes at Thomas who shrugged before she cautiously took his father’s hand and shook it. 

 

“T-Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Sangster. That’s really nice of you.” 

She said as she stumbled over her words making all of them smile in her direction. 

“It’s no problem dear, really.” 

His mother said as she wrapped her arms around Baylee and gave her a tight hug.

When she pulled back, she looked between her son and his fiancé with a questioning look. 

“Now that we’ve got that taken care of, you both know that we have a gigantic wedding to plan in less than two weeks? Thomas I was thinking I would steal Baylee away for a bit so we could go to some boutiques downtown and try on some wedding dresses. You and your father’s job is to research venues and their costs. Price shouldn’t matter but I do love getting a good deal. Baylee dear, if you don’t mind I ask that you’d grab your coat and come with me?” 

Thomas pulled Baylee into his arms and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before making a shooing motion with his hands. 

“Well I guess it’s time for me to let you women have your girl time. Go on and find something amazing, alright?” 

“I love you, sweetheart.” 

Thomas called after her as his mother led her out of the room.

She couldn’t help but giggle and blush at the sound of her fiancés words. 

Maybe planning this wedding wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

That is what she thought, up until she had been dragged by force all throughout London to the most designer boutiques as she tried on dress after dress. 

Satin, Silk, Tulle.

She had tried it all. 

There were many that Thomas’s mother, who she had learned was named Gwen, absolutely fawned over but none of the dresses had made Baylee feel even the slightest bit excited to walk down the aisle. 

It was getting late in the day before they were going to meet Thomas and his father, Adam back at home for lunch and Gwen was looking rather exhausted as they walked through the cobblestone streets. 

Resigned to giving up for the moment, Baylee sighed and turned down a small side road that led back to the Sangster’s estate. 

There, in the middle of the small shops on one of the road, was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. 

It was hanging in the store front window of a small, more country like boutique which Gwen took one look at and knew that this was the right place. 

Hurriedly entering the shop, they were greeted by the shop keeper who took the dress out of the window and led them to the dressing rooms where Baylee could try on the dress of her dreams. 

The dress was a sight to see with its A-Line shape and lacey sweetheart neckline. 

It had a short train and long lace sleeves that molded to her body perfectly. 

And when the shop keeper placed a long cathedral length old fashioned lace veil on top of her red curls, tears started to trail down her cheeks and onto the white satin skirt of her dress. 

 

When she turned around to face Gwen, she saw that she too had tears of joy shining in her eyes. 

“You look like a dream, darling. Oh I can’t believe you’ll be my son’s wife in less than a few weeks. Thomas isn’t going to know what hit him when he sees you for the first time walking down the aisle. I can guarantee this dress will take his breath away.” 

The shop keeper handed each of them a handkerchief as they all blotted their eyes, carefully trying not to ruin their mascara. 

Baylee glanced down at the price tag and realized she didn’t yet know anything about the currency here in London. 

Gwen followed her gaze and read the price which made her let out a little laugh of disbelief. 

“It’s expensive isn’t it? I knew that it was too good to be true…” 

Baylee said as a little sob escaped her throat.

Gwen and the shop keeper started to laugh hard as Baylee looked between them both with a weirded out expression. 

“Oh, no Baylee dear. We’re laughing because we all expected that the dress would choose would be in the thousands or even millions. This particular dress only costs slight over 200 dollars.” 

She said with a wicked grin. 

Baylee felt her eyes widen as she looked at the price tag once again before jumping up and down and fist pumping into the air as all the women laughed at her joyful display.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I can’t freaking believe it! That’s so awesome! This is going to be the best wedding ever!!!” 

She screamed as Gwen shooed her back into the dressing room to change out of the dress so they could pay for it. 

Baylee couldn’t help the tears that continued to fall from her eyes as she looked in the mirror and saw herself for the first time as Thomas’s bride.


	12. The Magic Of Forever Chapter 12

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 12

The afternoon sun had peaked on the horizon as Bayley and Gwen made their way back to the car after an exhausting start of the day. 

Bayley couldn’t help the smile that was from ear to ear as she dropped down into the back seat of Gwen’s car. 

As soon as they had paid for her wedding dress they had made another couple of fitting appointments before the wedding day so her dress would fit properly. 

She was sad to have to leave her gorgeous dream dress at the boutique but was definitely relieved that she had found the dress on the very first day they looked. 

Humming a little tune to herself as she watched the streets of London whirl past, she suddenly realized that Gwen was still gushing about her dress and the rest of the things that they’d need to decide for the wedding. 

“Baylee dear are you listening?” 

Gwen asked with a dazzling smile as they turned into their driveway. 

Nodding her head excitedly she gave a smile of her own to the mother of her fiancé who had quickly become a close friend of hers. 

“Of course. I just feel a little tired is all.” 

She said as they parked and made their way inside. 

There was a light breeze that flowed throughout the house as they made their way to the kitchen where the wall of French doors were open and inviting them to venture outside.

Bayley shivered a bit as she swept her hands along the pink dress that she had picked out this morning. 

Perhaps a dress in winter weather wasn’t such the greatest idea. 

As she followed Gwen out onto the back patio, her face lit up in happiness when she saw that Thomas and his father Adam were sitting around the wrought iron table with folders and binders spread out before them. 

They seemed to be in deep discussion until Adam noticed their arrival and nudged Thomas’s shoulder. 

Both men stood and greeted them as they helped them into their seats. 

“Hello love! How was your shopping expedition with my mum? I do hope she wasn’t terribly pushy. Did you end up finding a dress?” 

Thomas questioned as he took her hand and stroked his thumb over her knuckles lightly with his eyes grazing over her figure with what she swore was longing.

She nodded and brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear as Thomas’s expression changed into one of surprise and pure delight. 

“Oh yes boys. She found the PERFECT dress! It’s absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.” 

Gwen said as her husband patted her shoulder.

Leaning over, Thomas brushed his lips lightly against her ear as he spoke in a quiet tone. 

“Oh you did? Do I get to know what it looks like or are you going to bloody torture me while my mind goes wild with ideas?” 

Bayley turned her head to the side and blushed when she saw that they were nose to nose and his big brown eyes were staring at her lips with a hunger radiating in their orbs.

“Yes I did. And no. Absolutely not. You are not going to know what it looks like until the wedding.” 

She said before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a soft peck. 

When they pulled away, Thomas’s face turned into a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest in fake annoyance.

“Of course you’d rather torture me. I can feel the love, babygirl.” 

He murmured as his parents gave them knowing looks. 

“So while you two ladies were out spending money, we were deciding on options for a venue. There are three that we came up with. Option one is here at the estate in the backyard, the next option is at the church that our family goes to, and the last option is at a lovely hotel downtown that we thought would be perfect. Do any of those options sound like they spark your interest?” 

Baylee looked over at Thomas who squeezed her hand gently.

“It’s your choice love. Anywhere will be fine with me.” 

He reassured her as she felt a sliver of the anxiety that she was feeling fade away. 

“Well, I think the backyard is going to be too small for our wedding seeing as how I’ve heard hundreds of people are coming. So I think that leaves either the church or the hotel downtown. Um, I don’t know if I’d feel entirely comfortable in a church setting so I think I’m gonna go with our wedding being at the hotel.” 

She said nervously as she waited for their responses. 

Adam clapped his hands as he slid a binder with lots of folders in it to her. 

“Well then it’s decided. This is the information on the hotel and it’ll give you a description as to how many people it can hold and such. I’ll make a note to schedule a tour of the hotel’s grounds for tomorrow.” 

Baylee started flipping through the hotel’s binder and found herself gasping with how beautiful and elegant the place was.

The hotel was a lesser known one in the heart of the city and she knew that the pictures would never do it justice.

She felt Thomas’s hand on her lower back as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder as he began looking through the pictures with her. 

“What do you think love? Do you think this will be a good place for a wedding?” 

He asked before giving her ear a small nip making her stop flipping and arch her back into his chest. 

“It’s perfect. I can’t wait to see what it looks like in real life.” 

She breathed out as she realized that she and Thomas were now the only ones left out on the patio. 

Just as he was about to start kissing down her neck, his cellphone started ringing with the song I’m Not Afraid by Eminem blasting.

Baylee quirked an eyebrow at him as he rolled his eyes and stepped away before pressing the phone to his ear. 

“Thomas here. What? What do you mean they told her? Alright…Alright I’ll meet you at the pub in five minutes. Yeah…I’d rather keep this quiet. Yeah mate, alright I’ll be there. Bye.” 

Confusion was written all over her face as she watched Thomas stuff his phone back in his pocket angrily before he turned back to her and softened his expression. 

“I’m terribly sorry, love. Something’s come up and I need to go deal with it. I promise I’ll be home for dinner later. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask my mother. I’ll be back soon.” 

He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before stalking off into the house. 

Moments later she could hear the sound of his car roaring to life and as soon as he pulled out of the driveway she sat and wondered what could be taking him away from her making her feel more alone than she had in days.


	13. The Magic Of Forever Chaptr 13

The Magic Of Forever Chapter 13

Thomas stormed out to his car and climbed in slamming the door hard against the metal frame. 

He had just gotten a call from one of his best friends, Will Poulter who had just broke the news that his ex, Kaya Scodelario had just found out that he was to be married. 

What he told Bayley had been true about his ex-fiancée and his mind reeled from what he had just heard. 

She had always been so sweet when they were together and they had both agreed that it wasn’t going to work out between them in the end. 

But he was surprised to hear that Kaya was taking the news of his impending jump into married life quite hard and was trying to cause a scene. 

So he had agreed to meet Will and his girlfriend Maisie down at the corner pub where they would discuss how they would handle the potential disaster that loomed over all their heads. 

He felt horrible that he had to leave Baylee like that but he had no other choice. 

God forbid his quiet little fiancée found out about the disturbance that his ex was causing and decide not to marry him. 

He felt like he was on pins and needles as he gripped the steering wheel and turned off to the left before parking outside of the pub. 

Putting his keys in his pocket he strode into the small shabby looking building and scanned the place for his two close friends. 

After a moment, he spotted them at a table in the back of the room and decided to order a strong drink before getting down to business. 

Knowing that he had chosen to drink tonight, he would catch a ride home with Will or walk the two blocks back home after he was done here. 

The owner of the pub and him had known each other for quite some time and it was an unsaid agreement between them that allowed for Thomas to leave his car outside until morning when he could come and retrieve it. 

Making his way over to the bar, he greeted his longtime friend George who was lucky owner of the establishment and ordered a gin and tonic. 

When he took a long swig of his drink and passed the glass back to be refilled, he didn’t even notice that Will had come to sit at the bar with him.

“Hard day today, mate? How goes life with your new fiancée?” 

Will asked as Thomas jumped a little before turning and facing his friend with a crooked smile. 

“Oi! What the heck do you think you’re doing sneaking up on me? And my day was bloody fine until you called me.” 

Ordering enough drinks to keep them all going through this rather unpleasant conversation, they joined Maisie at the back table where she gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Oh Tom…I’m so sorry that this happened. First you’re bloody stuck with some American teenager and now Kay is trying to start a row. Maybe it’s time to call this whole thing off and see if Kaya will calm down then.” 

She suggested but as soon as she saw Thomas’s hardened glare in her direction her smile immediately dropped into a frown.

“Kaya has no fucking business trying to ruin my engagement which is going bloody amazing by the way. Baylee is the best thing that’s happened to me thus far in life and I will no way shape or form risk losing her.” 

He growled as he took another swig of his drink before moving onto the next one. 

Will’s hand appeared in front of him as he grabbed the drink that he was eyeing and pushed it away. 

“Ease up, Tom. You know we mean well. It’s not our fault that Kay is set on causing a path of mass destruction. Dylan called me today and told me that the news of your engagement had been released in America and that she wigged out. He and Ki are trying to calm her down as much as possible.” 

Thomas was silent for a moment before he whipped around and gave them both a serious look. 

“You know she’s going to come back here and try and stop us, don’t you? She’s gonna make such a bloody scene that Baylee and I will never hear the end of it. I don’t understand why she’s so upset. It’s not like she didn’t want us to break up. She was fine when we called our engagement off.” 

He practically groaned as Will and Maisie nodded in understanding. 

“Well the last time we talked, she had told me that she and her new fiancé Bryan were having trouble and that she was thinking of breaking it off with him. She claimed that you were a much better lover than he ever was.” 

Maisie said as she suddenly became very interested in stirring her martini. 

Will and Thomas both looked over at her with a look of confusion as they waited for her to say more. 

“What do you mean they’re having trouble? What could’ve possibly gone wrong? They were perfect for each other. Or so she claimed.” 

Thomas grilled as Maisie shook her head before taking a sip. 

“I don’t know. She said something about him not being good enough for her now that she’s had time to think about how you and she were so good together. I expect she’ll be coming home on the red eye tonight and try to find you as soon as the morning comes if not sooner.” 

Rolling his eyes he turned to Will with a pleading look.

“Please for the love of all things good and wonderful, try and distract her so I can figure out a more appropriate course of action. I don’t want Baylee finding out about this but I already tried to keep it from her once, I’m not going to bloody lie to her again. This needs to be resolved before she and I walk down that aisle or so help me god I will make Kaya wish she had never been born.” 

Will and Maisie exchanged a look as they had a silent conversation about whether or not to help him. 

Finally, Maisie swatted Will’s shoulder before he leaned forward and begrudgingly agreed. 

“Alright, so this is what we’re going to do. I’m going to have Maisie text Kaya and see if she is going to be at her house tonight or if she’d like to stay over with us and give her and Maisie a chance to have some much needed girl time. But Thomas, I must warn you. We can’t distract her completely. She’s coming here on a mission and she will eventually find you and Baylee so you have to have some sort of bloody plan to fix this before everything goes to hell in a handbasket.” 

He gave Will a nod and a small smile to Maisie as he stood up to leave. 

“Thank you both. It really means a lot to me and I’m sure Baylee that you are willing to help us out. I know it won’t be long until Kaya comes looking for us but maybe she’ll cool off by the time that happens. One can only wish anyways.” 

Will got up and pulled Thomas into a bear hug before he patted his back in a comforting manner. 

“No worries Tom. We’ll figure all this out eventually. You’ll have the wedding of your dreams to a girl you truly love and it’ll be the start of your happily ever after.” 

Thomas nodded once more before making his way out of the pub and walking towards the direction of home. 

If it was one thing he knew, he’d be damned if anything ever tried to get in the middle of him and his bride to be. 

Not even the chocolate haired girl that had already made it to London and was lying in wait for her chance to fix what she swore was broken.


End file.
